1. Field of The Invention
The instant invention relates generally to decorative covering materials and more specifically it relates to a selective coloring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous decorative covering materials have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,129 to Anselm; U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,770 to Hale and U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,619 to Cox all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.